Wish
by Miss Sassy
Summary: You wish. You want. You hope. But that star never seems to answer. Slight AU. Drabbled chapters, onsided DylanxDerrick. Massington for agnst purposes. *COMPLETE*
1. Fairytale

**A/N So, I'm drabble-ing, but cheating. I promised myself, after reading some, that I would write some. So I'm writing a multi-chaptered, under-200-words-per-chapter, story. Complain, hate, flame, whatever. I love those the best :)**

**Chapter: **Fairy Tale

"_Sweat it out, shut you mouth_

_free love on the streets but,_

_in the ally it ain't that cheap now."_

You see her. Her glossy hair, smoky eyes, and perfect dress, in a dramatic black; the traditional hair down, Smokey eyes, red lips, and the little black dress. She's showing how she can take the most everyday look and make it look better than you can imagine.

You can't help but check the nearest mirror. When you look you see a girl who's obviously trying. Vibrant blue dress, fancy updo, colorful make-up, strappy shoes. Yet when you and you all enter, everyone's exclaiming about how darling _she_ looks. Of course, who looks better than Massie?

Stepping aside, you take a relaxing sip of Hawaiian Punch. It's your favorite; you were the one who brought it. You take a deep breath and turn. And what to throw up.

Because gorgeous, perfect, Massie, is dancing with him. The one you've like for, well, just about ever. Just when you thought you had a chance. But why would you?

Sometimes, life doesn't work out like a Cinderella story.


	2. Thought

**A/N Thanks to Jolie en Rose. I'm continuing this. It's fun. Probably like 7 chapters long, maybe? Not sure. And BTW, I checked. I had 14 people click this story. I had **_**one**_** person review. C'mon. Please? And if you do, please tell me how I can make the story better? Thanks.**

**Chapter: **Thought

"_They say, 'Quitters never win,'_

_but we walked the plank on a sinking ship."_

You close your eyes, but it's still all you can see. It sticks with you, and you still see them, their two perfect, gorgeous bodies movie perfectly in synch, their lips smiling. They look like they were made for each other. They probably were.

But there is no way in hell your giving up that easy. Kristin didn't, and look how that worked out. She and her boyfriend Josh are talking and laughing on the other side of the room, while Alicia glances around grudgingly, her dark eyes flickering to try to find the perfect boy to make jealous.

In one sense, you're ready. You're ready to go up and push Massie out of the way if you need to. But at the same time, you've never been so scared of her in your life.

You take another sip, thinking. This requires a lot of thought.


	3. Adorable

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers, but, in response to a question, I have not read P.S. I Loathe You yet, and I'm kind of scared to. DylanxDerrick has been a favorite for awhile, and I'm not sue I want to know what Lisi's doing to it. In response to a concern from , thanks for the compliment, and I hope you keep reading, but no Massington. Sorry, this AN is probably longer than the chapter :) By the way, I love the quote today. I think it fits the PC perfectly –wink, wink-**

**Chapter: **Adorable

"_We're only liar, but we're the best,_

_We're only good for the latest trends._

_We're only good 'cause you can have all those famous friends._

_Besides, we have such good fashion sense."_

You take several deep, calming breaths. You need to relax. Squeezing the red plastic cup your punch is in, you put a smile on your face and walk up to him. He's left Massie, and you spot her talking to Claire.

"Umm, hi Derrick." Your greeting sounds like a croak. You hastily cough as he turns to see you.

"Oh, hey Dyl, great party, don't you think? The food is delicious, and music was good until the slow songs started showing up," he says, motioning toward the couples dancing to an oldies slow song. Your heart quickens. He left her over a slow song?

You suddenly feel something weird. The strange sensation is coming from inside your shoe. Reaching down, you feel your cheeks redden when you remember it's only the vibration of your cell phone. The bright screen tells of a new message from Alicia, asking if you could meet her by the DJ.

"Um, excuse me, but I have to…" Too embarrassed to even put together a real sentence, you go and meet Alicia. She spots you watching him as Massie walks over and they dance again.

"Such a cute couple, aren't they?" She says as she follows your gaze. You gulp.

"They're adorable," you reply.


	4. Feel

**A/N Thanks to my lovely reviewers. You are all super-fabulous. Anyways, I'm staging two questions for you. First matter of business, little Miss Claire Lyons. As emeraldeyes101 brought to my attention, she needs someone! Let me know. And, also, do you want this to have a happy, Dylington ending or a dramatic and sad Derrickxanyone else ending? I could go either way. So if you could choose and maybe also tell me why in a sentence or two, that'd be great.**

**Chapter:** Feel

"_I found the safest place to keep all our old mistakes_

_Every dot-com's refreshing for a journal update."_

It's late. The glowing red numbers of your clock announce that it's 1:34 PM. Sighing, you roll over before angrily thinking that there was no way you'd sleep tonight. You push off the covers and reach for your, pushing the keyboard to spell out your email and password and press the blue "Log In" button. The Facebook welcome screen appears before your eyes. The first thing that catches your eye is the profile picture of Massie, next to a notification, "Massie Block has added new photo album, Birthday Party 2009." Clicking it, you take one look at the album cover photo. It's her and Derrick, dancing together. The caption proclaims, "the CA-YOOT-est couple!!!" in between annoyance at her made-up words and envy at her beauty, you cry.

You love him.


	5. Won?

**A/N Thanks for reviews. They are the reason I write –smiley face-. This story is almost over! I've absolutely love it. If I get any similar ideas, I'll definitely pen them. Sorry about Claire, she kind…fell off the Earth. It is flat, you know. At least, it is now. Thanks for everything, loves. Hey, can anyone guess where all the quotes are from? Go ahead, guess. *DISCLAIMED**

**Chapter: **Won?

"_Boycott love,_

_detox just to re-tox._

_And I'll promise you anything,_

_for another shot at life."_

You saw him again today. And you bravely decided to talk to him. What happened about three hours ago still rings clear in your head as a bell.

"Hi, Derrick," your voice is surprisingly clear and calm.

"Hey Dyl. What's up?"

"Um, nothing. I was just wondering…"internally, you gulp, afraid of what you were just considering doing. "Uh, maybe, about…" You can't bring yourself to say her name. "Ma-ma-math class. Are you learning systems of equations to?" You hear yourself blurt out the words, and feel your ears grow hot.

He smiles a little half smile. "Hell if I know," he says. "Ah, soccer practice," he adds, checking his watch. "See you."

You watch him walk away. And somehow, somewhere inside you, you find some kind of courage, and have an almost out-of-body experience, unconsciously hearing yourself ask him, "Are you going out with Massie?"

He turns slowly. "Why would I date her, when I have someone like you wrapped around my finger?" He smiles and walks away, leaving slightly confused, and deliriously happy.


End file.
